It Can't Be?
by SonAmyfan13
Summary: Read fanfic to find out.


**_Okay I got a review for Imperfection requesting a sequel? Well here it is and it's been two years since the end of Imperfection which it had already been two years since Sonic's death and any guesses of who the Unknown Person was? Well let's just say he will be in the sequel a lot._**

**_Sonic: Yeah I still can't believe you had me kill myself. And who is the Unknown Person?_**

**_*whispers to Sonic who the Unknown Person is*_**

**_Sonic: *eyes widen* IT'S-_**

**_Sound: *claps hand over Sonic's mouth* Shut it._**

**_SOUND?! WHEN THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE?_**

**_Sound: Um just now?_**

**_Okay now Sound I know you're a friend of mine's OC but what the heck are you doing here?_**

**_Sound: She made me come here by the way she said she wanted me to help you do whatever you wanted me to do._**

**_Well you can help me by going back to her and tell her I don't need help._**

**_Sound: Okay thank you very much and good-bye *leaves*_**

**_Sonic: *still shocked*_**

**_Okay will blue boy is shocked of who the Unknown Person is here's the fanfic I own nothing._**

**_Here it isenjoy!_**

**_And here's the ages_**

**_Unknown Person: 21_**

**_Amy: 18_**

**_Shadow: 21 (I'm just giving him the same age as the Unknown Person)_**

**_Tikal: Uh I'll just go with 19_**

**_Knuckles: 22_**

**_Rouge: 21 (Yes I know Rouge is older than Knuckles or well she was last I knew)_**

**_Tails: 16_**

**_Cream: 14_**

**_Silver: 20_**

**_Blaze: 20_**

**_Okay and here's the couples Unknown Person and Amy, Shadikal, Knuxouge, Taiream, Silvaze._**

**_And the identity of the Unknown Person shall be revealed in this chapter._**

* * *

*Amy's POV*

We're fighting Eggman AGAIN! Can't he learn to give up? "Amy look out!" it was Shadow's voice he was warning me of something I turned and saw a robot coming at me. I was exhausted I couldn't fight anymore so I looked at Shadow with a look that said I can't do this anymore. So I closed my eyes and waited for the robot to kill me. I could hear Shadow suddenly stop when I heard an explosion I thought it was Shadow so I opened my eyes and standing there was a strangely familiar hedgehog wearing a black jacket, black jeans, black shoes with a white stripe and a silver buckle and from what I could see of this hedgehog's fur he was blue and I think he was wearing sunglasses. He turned and looked at me so I got a full view of his face, it was emotionless his eyes were covered by sunglasses and his muzzle was peach and his gloves were black as well. Then Knuckles got in front of me he was protective of me like a big brother would be of his little sister. "Who are you?" Knuckles asked "I think he's a friend Knuckie or I don't think he would have saved Amy."

"I don't care I just want to know his name!" "Blue Sorrow." we all looked at him "Huh?" we all said at the same time "My name it's Pain Sorrow but you can just call me Regret or just plain Pain or Sorrow or Blue." the hedgehog's voice sounded familiar "Your voice it sounds...familiar to me." "Well that's maybe because you and I have meet before." "Really when?" I asked curiously the hedgehog removed his sunglasses to show us eyes that only belonged to one person. And that person was none than Sonic The Hedgehog "S-s-sonic!?" we all said at the same time he smirked "The one and the same." I ran to hug him but he got ready to run I stopped "You still run from me huh?" Cheese (a/n this will be the only time he will be mentioned in this fanfic and possibly all of my other ones) flew other to him and went to hug him when Sonic ran from the little chao as if Sonic and the chao's lives depended on it. "Cheese!" Cream yelled Cheese flew back over to Cream.

*End of Amy's POV*

*Sonic's POV*

I look at Amy she's still as beautiful as last time I saw her, I looked at Rouge she pretty much looks the same, same with everyone but Amy seems to be prettier then before I'm not even gonna bother. "Well see you guys!" I took off and ran away from them.

*End of Sonic's POV*

*Cream's POV*

"Mr. Sonic died didn't he?" "Yeah we all saw his body." Shadow said shakily.

*End of Cream's POV*

*Sonic's POV again*

I remember when I left them.

*Flashback*

_I've always hated myself but I never showed it. Around Tails most of all I mean I'm his hero and you wonder why I hate myself well it's because of Dark Sonic mostly and what he had me do a long time ago. I always act like I have the perfect life but I don't because as some people say 'No ones perfect' I know I don't have a perfect life. I have no idea what a perfect life is like because I had nothing close to it before I started fighting ol' Egghead and also sometimes I think my parents were right maybe I am nothing more than an Imperfection._

_I was always being chased by my big brother he was 5 years older than me and we weren't playing tag. Oh no we weren't because ya see I had always been abused by my parents they called me names as well so did my big brother. I had no friends because I was really smart I could already do multiplication like it was nothing even though now I just act like I wasn't that smart but I was almost as smart as Tails and Egghead. But the two names that my parents and brother called me the most was Imperfection because was I wasn't 'perfect' like my brother, Freak because of my fur color which wasn't a natural color it was weird since there wasn't a lot of blue Mobians on our planet and mostly they called me that because I could break the sound barrier. And now here's the reason why I hate myself you see Dark Sonic has always been a part of me. Also he's way different then Hyper Sonic or Super Sonic because when I turn into Super Sonic or Hyper Sonic I'm still a hero but when I turn into Dark Sonic I'm a killer because I've actually killed people. Also the police still haven't figured out who killed my parents and brother but I know who did. They tried to get me to tell them but I wouldn't. Because I killed my parents and brother well actually you could say Dark Sonic killed them but Dark Sonic's me right? So if Dark Sonic's me then that means I killed them. Anyway I also cut my wrists when no one's around because if anyone ever found out the press __**would not leave me alone **__I repeat __**would not leave me alone. **__Tails would cry, Amy wouldn't leave me alone either, Shadow would keep asking me why I cut my wrists, Knuckles probably wouldn't talk to me for a few days, Rouge would just simply ask me why I cut my wrists, Silver probably would never talk to me again, Blaze would do the same as the press and Amy, Cream would cry just like Tails would, Vanilla would probably think I had multi personalities so she probably wouldn't let Cream be around me anymore and everyone else would just keep asking me why I cut my wrists and also sometimes I wish I could be someone else. Something interrupts my thoughts and it's a door opening. What!? Tails wasn't supposed to be home until later "Sonic are you here?" it was Amy. Oh Amy did you have to come on now I hear her opening my bedroom door I couldn't let her see me not with my pocket knife and blood on my wrists! But she came anyways but I couldn't get my face that's usually on when I see one of my friends and the reason was because I was blacking out must be because I had lost too much blood "Sonic!" I faintly hear Amy cry out as I slowly lost conscious._

_*Amy's POV*_

_"No Sonic!" I ran over to him. I whipped out my phone when I got to him and dialed Vanilla's number because Tails was there along with everyone else I had been sent to get Sonic. Vanilla answered "Hello Rabbit residence this is Vanilla speaking." "Vanilla!" I said in a worried voice "Amy what's wrong?" "It's Sonic quick you need to come here now!" "Amy what's wrong with Sonic?" "You have to see for yourself and everyone else needs to come too!" I was crying now "Amy why are you crying?!" I could hear the worry in her voice "Vanilla please just get everyone over here and please you need to come to please hurry!" "Alright dear I'm on my way." she hung up and I whispered as I looked at Sonic's face "Why Sonic why would you do this to yourself?" I started crying harder. It was a few minutes before Vanilla and everyone got there "Amy where are yo-" Vanilla froze along with everyone else when they all saw Sonic unconscious and his gloves were off and in his right hand was a pocket knife and there were cuts on both of his wrists and blood flowing out of new ones "A-Amy what happened?" Tails asked me "I don't know!" I sobbed out and burst into tears again "Why would Faker cut his wrists?" Tails whirled around and glared at Shadow "Sonic would never do that!" I could tell Tails was holding back tears "It's true Tails." said a familiar voice and we all turned towards it and it was Sonic "S-sonic why?" Tails sobbed but I could tell he wasn't trying to cry. Sonic didn't answer "SONIC ANSWER ME!" Tails yelled and everyone was surprised Sonic most of all. "Tails why are you angry?" Sonic asked Tails and Silver was glaring at Sonic "Sonic how could you?" Silver said disgusted Sonic looked hurt "ONLY A FREAK WOULD CUT HIS WRISTS!" Silver yelled and as soon as the word freak left Silver's mouth everyone could see the tears appear in Sonic's eyes. Everyone was shocked as the tears started falling down Sonic's face "Silver how could you!" Blaze said to Silver "Well I'm right!" Silver defended himself and then Sonic lowered his head and whispered something but Rouge heard it "What did you just say Big Blue?" "I said maybe my parents were right maybe I am just an Imperfection like they used to say I'm a freak too they used to call me that as well so did my big brother and they abused me as well so you know what?" Sonic said and then looked up as us but the tears were gone and his eyes were filled with anger "I'm sick of being made fun for being different, for having my speed, for having blue fur, for being smart which I've been pretending to not be smart, and most of all being abused just because I wasn't freaking perfect like my parents and big brother wanted me to be perfect!" Sonic then jumped up "GOOD-BYE!" Sonic jumped thru the window "SONIC WAIT!" I yelled but it was too late because we heard a sonic boom and then the next day we saw on the news report that Sonic The Hedgehog had committed suicide last night we all went to the funeral and said good-bye. Silver also said he was sorry for calling Sonic a freak many times, Blaze still blames Silver for Sonic's death as she likes to put it, Tails still cries himself to sleep also we found Sonic's Will it turns out that if something every happened to Sonic he wanted Guardianship of Tails to go to Knuckles or Shadow Tails wanted Shadow to be his new Guardian because Shadow reminded him of Sonic so Shadow agreed to this, Shadow's changed because Sonic had always tried to get him to smile and make friends so Shadow had become the new hero of the world and him and Tails almost share a bond like Tails and Sonic used to, Vanilla tries her best to be even stronger for Cream and Cream helps us save the world daily now, Knuckles still guards the Master Emerald like he always has but him and Rouge now date so him and Rouge are happy and Rouge now gets to help Knuckles guard the Master Emerald, and me well I still haven't fallen in love with someone else and I never will and we also found Sonic's diary with a piece of paper saying that if he ever died that we could read it so we did and we found out everything about Sonic including that he loved me but always ran from me to make sure all of his enemies didn't kill me and we also found out that Sonic had killed his own family well more like Dark Sonic had killed them then Sonic and also it's been 2 years since Sonic's death Eggman's had been defeated for good last year and he turned and he's on our side now. Well I have to go now we all go and visit Sonic's grave on the day he died together and it's today so we all go and well bye I'll write of how it went in my diary again bye!_

*End of Flashback* (a/n Yes I know the flashback is the entire fanfic of Imperfection and if your wondering how Sonic knew the last part that was in Amy's POV Sonic stole her diary when she had left one day and read the whole thing and put it back)

It had hurt me badly to leave my friends like that Tails and Amy most of all but I hadn't seen Silver but I will never forgive him never.

* * *

**_Okay that was it._**

**_Silver: I can't believe you._**

**_Why Silver?_**

**_Silver: You made me yell at Sonic._**

**_So?_**

**_Silver: I'm his friend not enemy!_**

**_*face palm* I'm not even gonna bother anyway review and tell me what you think of it and if I misspelled some words it's because I was really tired when I wrote this so please tell me so I can fix them._**

**_Silver: Please don't review!_**

**_Blaze: SILVER!_**

**_Silver: I mean please do review!_**

**_Blaze: Good._**

**_Well bye bye for now._**


End file.
